And So It Began
by Meepalicious
Summary: A young adult Finrod has recently arrived in Taniquetil to study magic and finds himself in a rather tight spot in the unfamiliar city. He is helped out by a cheerful, if slightly mysterious, complete stranger. One-shot, which may turn into a mini-series.


And So It Began

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Silmarillion or any of the characters in this piece! It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien! **

Findaráto was quickly becoming convinced that he could write a book on the differences between Tirion and Taniquetil. No amount of stories or sage advice from his grandmother Indis could have prepared him for the shift he experienced when he decided to study magic in the city of the Vanyar.

The city itself was roughly the size of Tirion, perhaps a little smaller. The days were busy as níssi and nérialike darted about. The nights in Taniquetil were, in Findaráto's opinion, almost unnervingly silent; despite the fact that his grandmother, Indis, had told him he would become used to it by the end of the first week. The entire city began to shut down shortly after the Mingling of the Lights; where in Tirion, the city pulsed with life and activity late into the night.

_No. _Findaráto thought as he pondered the two cities (primarily their similarities and differences—he was seriously considering the aforementioned book). _It has to be the layout of the city that confuses me most. _He concluded, blue-green eyes scanning the busy streets. _Where am I again? _He wondered.

Findaráto, in his three full days in Taniquetil, had often found himself becoming lost and turned around as he attempted to navigate the twisting, winding streets. Fortunately, he had planned on having to find his way around the city and arrived little over a week before he was to begin his studies. Today, Findaráto had made it his mission to locate the home of the master of magic he was to study under; a nér by the name Asëaquen. He had set out determinedly just after midday to find the place.

Findaráto had made a habit of observing everything about the city as he wandered through it in an attempt to find landmarks or prominent places by which he could find his way around. As a result of said habit, he was able to recognize a particular fountain on one of the main streets. He had passed it twice already that day. _I am walking in circles, meaning I am lost…Again._ Findaráto realized, with no small amount of embarrassment. _Was I supposed to turn left on the street I just passed? Or is it the street after this fountain? And is this the second or third one from the first street branching out from the central plaza? Ai! I am never able to follow the directions from the quendi here! They all seem to think I am familiar with the city! _He thought, absently brushing a few strands of golden hair away from his fair face.

Thinking it would be a good idea to sit and collect himself and his bearings, Findaráto headed towards the fountain he had seen and sat on the edge. He stared into the fountain, listening to the gentle bubbling of the water in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. Findaráto had no idea how long he sat there, confused and wondering how he was going to get out of the quandary he'd found himself in, only that his fretting was eventually interrupted by a voice.

"Are you well, my lord?" the feminine voice asked politely. Findaráto looked up in surprise. The young nís who had spoken stood beside the fountain, and seemed to be about Findaráto's age.

"I am well, thank you my lady." Findaráto replied. The nís quirked an eyebrow and there was a curious look in her clear blue eyes.

"Pardon my boldness, however you do not seem to be well. If I were to be entirely frank, I would say you appeared…lost." The nís said, tilting her head slightly and causing her pale golden hair to fall into her face. She smiled playfully and Findaráto's face flushed as he struggled for his next words.

"There is no need to ask my pardon, my lady...For you are correct in your observation…I am a bit lost." Findaráto replied awkwardly, still slightly red in the face. The nís sat down beside him on the fountain and turned to face him.

"Where are you trying to go, if I may ask?" she inquired.

"I was trying to locate the home of a nér called Asëaquen. However, I was turned around a bit." Findaráto stated.

"With all due respect, you may have been turned around more than a bit. Master Asëaquen lives nearly across the city from here. Are you planning on studying magic with him?" The nís replied. _It would be just my luck that the place I am searching for would be as far out of the way as possible from where I wound up. _Findaráto thought.

"Does he indeed? Yes, I journeyed to this city to study magic and I was referred to Master Asëaquen." Findaráto replied.

"I am afraid so. You are nearly as far out of the way as one could get, unfortunately. If you would not be opposed to the idea, I would be able to show you the way." The nís offered. Findaráto resisted the urge to sigh aloud in relief.

"I would very much appreciate that my lady. Thank you." He stated, smiling gratefully at the nís he had just met.

"Think nothing of it, my lord!" The nís responded, smiling good-naturedly.

The young nís then stood, brushing off the skirt of her pale blue dress. No sooner did Findaráto stand than the nís took his hand and proceeded to pull him back into the crowded, bustling streets. Findaráto kept hold of her hand as she led him through the city for fear of losing her in the crowd and becoming lost once again.

The nis stopped abruptly when the pair reached the central plaza and market of Taniquetil. Merchants had set up booths along the edges of the plaza and there was a large fountain in the center. It reminded Findaráto vaguely of the (admittedly larger and much busier) market at Tirion. The nís turned then turned to face him.

"The entire city branches out from here. This plaza and the market are the center of Taniquetil. Should you ever find yourself hopelessly lost again, it would be good to find your way here." The nís told him, smiling again. Findaráto blushed, embarrassed, but nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, my lady." He responded.

The nís nodded and pulled him along again, weaving through the crowds and politely declining the merchants' offers of free samples. She led Findaráto out of the market and into a part of the city he had not yet been to. This particular part of the city was a bit quieter and less crowded. Findaráto decided he liked it much better here than any other part of the city.

"That is the library. Master Asëaquen's home is not far now, though I believe many of your lessons will be in the here. It is quiet, you would be able to find many reference books easily and you would be better able to focus." The nís pointed out.

The pair turned right down a street next to the library and walked down the road. The nís stopped in front of one of the last houses on the street and turned to face Findaráto.

"This is Master Asëaquen's home. I wish you the best of luck with your studies, my lord." the nís stated.

"Thank you for all of your help my lady." Findaráto replied, smiling gratefully.

"Farwell, my lord." The nís replied, smiling back as she turned to leave. She did not get more than a few steps before realization washed over Findaráto's face and he stepped forward to stop her.

"Wait a moment, my lady! Please forgive me, as I forgot my manners. I am Findaráto, son of Arafinwë of Tirion and I would be honored to know the name of the nís who so kindly helped me find my bearings in this city." Findaráto stated. The nís turned to face him again.

"Well, my lord, since you asked so politely I will tell you." The nís replied, smiling at him. Findaráto found himself smiling back. "My name is Amarië." The nis told him, turning and walking away again before Findaráto could say anything else.

**Author's Note: So yeah…Just a cute little one-shot about how I imagined Amarië and Finrod met. This might turn into a mini-series of one-shots about the two and Finrod's stay in Taniquetil among the Vanyar. And for those who don't know…Ner=man, Nis=woman, Neri and Nissi are the plural forms of the aforementioned words and Quendi=Elves of the Light, particularly those who lived in Valinor during the time of the Two Trees. I'm not sure if all my accents are in the right spots, so if they aren't please do let me know! Read and Review please! **


End file.
